


These days are ours

by Jens



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Roommates, originally written for AoKise week 2014, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jens/pseuds/Jens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Kise felt amazing. It felt right. It felt like finding the thing that had always been missing from his life. It felt like falling in love, except in this case it was only Aomine realising he was in love with Kise and probably had been for some time already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These days are ours

On Tuesday Kise comes home around midnight. From the way he keeps walking into furniture and making noise, Aomine concludes he must be drunk.

Since Kise’s very strict about his public image, he doesn’t drink very often, and when he does, he usually doesn’t drink to the point of being wasted. Sometimes, though, he gets upset by something and gets smashed, and then it’s Aomine’s job to listen to his wailing and complaining about whatever the problem is.

To be honest, being the shoulder for a drunk Kise to cry on is one of Aomine’s least favourite things to do. It’s not that he doesn’t like or care about Kise and his struggles - hell, they’re roommates and no one in their right mind would with someone they dislike, right? - no, it’s because of what happened one time Kise was drunk.

 

* * *

 

(It started out very normally; Kise came home late, very very drunk, and instead of going into his own room, he stumbled into Aomine’s and refused to leave even after being told he was disturbing Aomine’s sleep.

“You’re so mean, Aominecchi! I just wanna talk…” Kise threw himself on Aomine’s bed and refused to move no matter what. After a while Aomine gave up; Kise wasn’t going to budge. Instead Aomine settled next to Kise on the bed, waiting for him to either fall asleep or start talking.

“Today was horrible… the model I had a shoot with kept coming onto me.” Eventually Kise opened his mouth, babbling about what had made him drink that night and Aomine knew he had to listen; otherwise Kise would never go to sleep (and that would mean Aomine not getting any rest either).

“I mean, she was pretty and all but I don’t… I mean, I’m not interested in dating her.” Kise’s speech was surprisingly clear, considering how drunk he was, but with every word came a whiff of alcohol and it made Aomine wrinkle his nose. Just how much had Kise drunk anyway? “What should I dooo?”

“Just tell her you’re not interested, she’ll understand.” Aomine let Kise lean against his shoulder for balance. He’d comforted Kise on many occasions before, both drunk and sober, so this was routine - though always extremely annoying.

“But Aominecchi-” Kise’s whining was starting to get on Aomine’s nerves so he turned to face his roommate, intending to put him into a headlock or smack him on the head or something, anything to get him to shut up and let Aomine go back to sleep, but upon coming face to face with Kise he froze because, well, in this position Kise was really close. So close that Aomine could have counted his eyelashes if he wanted and that made him uncomfortable.

In Aomine’s books, only lovers should be this close to each other, and they were friends and roommates, definitely not dating. But Kise acted like an idiot whenever he drank, and the lack of distance didn’t seem to bother him at all. In fact he leaned slightly closer, still sporting that ridiculous pout he pulled off whenever he wasn’t happy with something.

They’d been friends for… how many years? Aomine couldn’t remember exactly. Maybe five. Or more? Probably more, yeah.

That being said, it was weird how Aomine had never noticed that Kise was actually very attractive. He was a model, of course he’d have to be good-looking, but… somehow the realisation came so suddenly that it wasn’t fair.

Aomine panicked. “Oi, why the hell are you so close?”

“Are you judging me, Aominecchi? Do you think I should’ve gone on a date with her even though I felt nothing for her?” It smelled really bad but Aomine couldn’t help but shiver at the feel of Kise’s breath on his face. The situation was getting weird. Since when could Kise make him feel this self-conscious?

“One date would be fine, right?” Aomine tried to scoot backwards, away from Kise, because the lack of distance between them was really starting to make him feel dizzy.

The frown he got as a reply was confusing. Usually Kise didn’t stop to think about whatever advice Aomine gave him; he just kept talking until he fell asleep.

“But… what if there’s someone else I like? Even if nothing will ever happen between me and and the one I like, wouldn’t it be leading her on to take her out? I mean the girl from work.”

Someone else I like. Aomine’s heart jumped into his throat before plummeting into his stomach and staying there. Kise liked someone? Was it Aomine?

Wait what?

“Are you even listening, Aominecchi?” Suddenly Kise’s finger was poking Aomine’s cheek. It was cold, Kise’s nail was rather long and all in all it felt unpleasant. Still, something stirred in Aomine’s chest and just shit, who even cared, Kise was drunk anyway.

Giving no regard to Kise’s surprised yelp, Aomine leaned even closer to bring their lips together; somehow kissing Kise felt like the most logical decision at the time. And it would’ve been just fine, Aomine getting carried away by the situation and just trying to calm Kise down, but it wasn’t.

Because kissing Kise felt amazing. It felt right. It felt like finding the thing that had always been missing from his life. It felt like falling in love, except in this case it was only Aomine realising he was in love with Kise and probably had been for some time already.

The thing is, the next morning Kise woke up and remembered nothing.

“I’m so glad I made it home, I was afraid I’d pass out somewhere in the streets and get robbed or something,” Kise said. He had a hangover, obviously, and felt horrible, but the kiss? No recollection whatsoever.

Aomine’s heart shattered.)

(“Aominecchi? Are you okay? Did something happen?”)

 

* * *

 

From then on, Aomine’s always made sure to not let Kise get too close to him when he’s drunk. He doesn’t want to take the risk of something happening again, and then having Kise forget about it. Again. He can’t do that for the sake of his heart, broken as it already may be.

So now when Kise invades his room in the middle of the night and throws himself at Aomine, burying his head into his shoulder, Aomine has no clue what to do. Pushing Kise away seems a bit too harsh but letting him stay like that is no good either. Maybe trying to reason with him would work for once?

“Oi Kise, get off me, you’re heavy!” Not exactly reasoning, that. Damn.

Instead of listening to Aomine, Kise tightens his hold on him. Soon after, Aomine feels something hot wetting his shoulder.

“...are you crying?” Please say no, please say no…

“I knew it wasn’t going to work out, why did I confess…” Kise’s clearly talking to himself more than to Aomine which is why he doesn’t notice the way Aomine freezes. “Haaaa… I’m so stupid. Now we can’t even be friends anymore.”

This must be what people mean when they say something feels like a punch to the gut. It takes Aomine several moments to gather himself enough to breathe properly, let alone form words.

“Who,” Aomine hates the way his voice cracks and starts again. “Who are you talking about?”

“Don’t ask, I don’t want to…” The rest of the sentence is mumbled into Aomine’s shoulder. Kise’s arms are gripping Aomine like a vice, as if he’s drowning and Aomine’s his life ring, and Aomine supposes in a way that’s how it is.

He’s the one Kise ran to first. Of course they live together and all, so maybe it’s only convenience on Kise’s part, but he’d like to believe Kise wanted him to be one to comfort him. It’s just unfortunate that Kise will unknowingly break Aomine’s heart while trying to mend his own.

“Come on, you woke me up in the middle of the night, you’d better make up for that.” Aomine punches Kise’s arm softly. So far they’ve never run into a problem that couldn’t be solved by talking; why should this time be any different?

It takes a bit convincing on Aomine’s part before Kise starts talking, but when he does, the words just keep pouring out. Having to listen to his crush talk about the guy he likes isn’t the ideal situation, far from it, but damn it, Aomine wants to support Kise.

And doesn’t Kise getting rejected mean he’s going to have to give up on his feelings? And that, in turn, gives Aomine a chance. A rather desperate excuse, he knows, but hey, at this point he’ll take anything he can get.

(The person Kise confessed to was a friend, someone Aomine doesn’t know apparently, and Kise had harboured feelings for him for quite a while already. This confession was on an impulse, something Kise did because he panicked. He’d actually planned to never let the other party know and just work on getting over his crush in silence.)

By the end of the night, Kise’s eyes are all red and puffy, and Aomine feels like he could sleep a year. He doesn’t regret staying up though, especially when Kise smiles at him and decides to stay in Aomine’s room in his bed, to get some sleep.

As they lie next to each other (it’s really cramped and they’re actually half on top of each other since Aomine doesn’t have a double bed), Kise’s fingers curl around Aomine’s and give them a squeeze.

“Thanks Aominecchi. You’re a real friend.”

Getting shot in the chest would probably hurt less, Aomine thinks as he tries to swallow Kise’s words. Friend. Right, of course. That’s how Kise sees him. Kise cried all night over some guy that rejected him, not Aomine. Because Aomine would never reject him. But Kise has no idea about that.

“No problem.”

For now, Aomine’s fine with being friends. He’ll get the chance to become more, he’s sure, so why rush things and fuck it up? No, Kise can take his time to heal his broken heart. Aomine might not be the most patient guy but for Kise he will be.

For Kise he’ll do anything.

 

* * *

 

It takes two months for Kise to start thinking about love again.

And, as usual, Aomine is the first one to know. It’s during one of their movie nights - they rent some really stupid films and spend the night curled on the couch watching them and laughing till it hurts. This time Kise’s chosen a serious film, though, and Aomine frowns, sensing there must be a reason for the change.

Kise doesn’t keep him waiting for an explanation for too long.

“There’s a friend who… um, lately I’ve started to see him in a different light. And it’s kinda awkward since we see each other a lot.” Kise fidgets with his sleeves, suddenly looking a lot more nervous than just moments ago. Aomine listens, barely managing to hide the fact that his heart’s about to stop.

“The thing is, he’s straight, or at least I think so… and I’m pretty sure that even if he is into guys, he only sees me as a friend. I mean, when I got rejected, he comforted me and was really caring…”

Wait.

Doesn’t that sound a lot like Aomine? It does, and it makes him really happy. But then he stops to think. Kise’s never indicated having those kind of feelings towards him before. Besides, Kise has a lot of friends, and they’re probably all very caring and compassionate. No, how could it be Aomine?

“Oh yeah? Have you confessed?” It’s a miracle he manages to make his tone so disinterested when his thoughts are a mess and his heart’s trying to break free from his chest.

“I’m not stupid, I’d never do that. Not with what happened last time. I’m happy with being just friends.” Kise sighs. “Besides, if I confessed and got rejected, I’d have to start looking for a new place-”

The whole room seems to freeze for a moment; Aomine swears even his heart stops for a second or two. This must be a dream, it must be. Because wasn’t what Kise just said an indirect confession? Holy shit, he’s almost hyperventilating.

Apparently Kise notices the slip of his tongue too.

“Whoops Aominecchi, I think I just kinda accidentally told you I like you.” He bursts into laughter, the sound reverberating against Aomine’s side. There’s no awkwardness in it; Kise’s genuinely amused and he just keeps laughing.

It’s too damn contagious. Before he knows it, Aomine’s laughing too.

(He’s so relieved.)

Wrapping an arm around his lean waist, Aomine pulls Kise into his lap and buries his nose into the golden hair. It smells like citrus, probably because of the shampoo that always seems to scent their bathroom. The scent is something that Aomine connects very strongly to Kise and that makes him smile.

Kise’s stopped laughing in his arms, his body stiffening in uncertainty. “...Aominecchi?”

“I love you too, idiot,” Aomine mutters into Kise’s hair. His voice is quiet, just in case Kise’s joking after all - he’s giving Kise a chance to pretend he didn’t hear Aomine’s reply, to pretend nothing happened, and really it’s the only way he can hope to protect his heart at least a little.

“...” The longer the silence that follows his words drags on, the more nervous Aomine gets. What if Kise can’t handle this after all? What if this is the end of their friendship and them living together?

“Say something,” Aomine pleads quietly and even as he’s preparing himself for the inevitable heartbreak, he tightens his grip around Kise.

Instead of talking, Kise replies by starting to laugh again. “We’re both idiots, aren’t we? We’ve been living together for such a long time now and we still couldn’t figure this out sooner. Jeez, Aominecchi, you shouldn’t always claim that I’m the only stupid one of us two.”

There’s a beat of silence after which Aomine finds himself kissing Kise. Actually he’s pretty sure Kise’s the one who kissed him first but he doesn’t really care; they’re kissing for the first time (well, technically speaking it’s the second time but the first one might not really count since Kise doesn’t even remember it).

For a moment Aomine forgets that they need oxygen so when Kise pulls away from the heated kiss to catch his breath, Aomine groans in disappointment, immediately diving in for another kiss - only to be stopped by Kise’s palm on his mouth.

“You really like me, huh?” What a cheeky brat Kise is, daring to grin at Aomine like that. Aomine frowns in annoyance.

“You do too, right?” he counters.

Kise’s smirk only widens. “Yeah, I really do. So if you’re fine with me, I’d be glad to become your boyfriend.”

Damn Kise, being able to say such embarrassing things without blushing. Aomine tries to keep his cool as well but fails when Kise starts laughing again and calls him cute.

“Shut up already…” Damn it all, Kise’s laughter really has a way of spreading to Aomine too. They both end up laughing until they can’t breathe, probably looking like they’ve lost their minds.

But then again, Aomine thinks as Kise leans closer to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, maybe being an idiot isn’t so bad after all if it means he can date Kise.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic from FF.net, somewhat edited. (Still mildly disappointed there was no AoKise week this year but oh well, publishing this to celebrate Teikou AoKise day)  
> I should write more AoKise one-shots, the tag's so slow these days ;~;


End file.
